


A Place of Beginnings, Wonders, and Miracles || A Cat’s Paw

by PinkSakuraFlower1



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Café, Cats, DC Comics References, Freeform, Gen, Lazarus Pit, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Sprite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSakuraFlower1/pseuds/PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: It's been almost a year since Avery had died and been revived back by Ra's and Luthor. It's almost been a year since the death of her friend and sister, Lily. While trying to get back on her feet and figuring what'll she do, Bruce comes up to her with an opportunity. Join her as she discovers a place of beginnings, wonders, and miracles.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Alfred Pennyworth, Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Batfamily Members & Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Batfamily Members & Other(s), Batfamily Members & Tim Drake, Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Kaldur'ahm (DCU) & Original Character(s), Kaldur'ahm (DCU) & Original Female Character(s), Kaldur'ahm (DCU)/Original Character(s), Kaldur'ahm (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), kaldur/oc





	A Place of Beginnings, Wonders, and Miracles || A Cat’s Paw

**Author's Note:**

> Emma belongs to @call-me-emma @chi-townbatgirl
> 
> Lily belongs to @maruthor @ocelysium  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Something I wrote and takes place after the Life and Death series

Green eyes simply looked out of the window of the Wayne Mansion. She paid attention to the meticulously kept grass and shrubbery, and the clumps of snow that remained on top of it. It had been almost a year since Avery had died.

Almost a year and a few more days afterwards since she had came back to life. Placed into a new body and dumped into the Lazarus pits, with the combined effort of Lex Luthor and Ra’s al Ghul.

Two of her uncles, one who was paternal and the other maternal.

Although, Avery didn’t know how many generations she was related to Ra’s exactly. Distant long, he once said. When it came to him, that could be hundreds of years.

_A person similar to her smiled brightly and rode on the horses around the tribe. She was dressed in traditional garbs suited for the plains and deserts as they moved nomadically. She came to visit her relatives and got to finally to see her dear cousin but he might as well be her brother. Although the debate of who was older and younger was still up for debate._

_Right beside her was a man with a long black hair, that was braided. He rode on his own horse as they ran across the plains to look for any wildlife to hunt. Perhaps forage._

_But that was the pretense for their little adventure. In truth, they needed an excuse to get as far as they could so they could talk and be free._

_“I see you have been keeping up with your riding skills little brother!” Avery yelled over the winds and the thundering hooves._

_The man turned to her and scoffed, and together reeled their horses together to stop at a stream. They disembarked from their horses to let them rest and they petted their mains while they spoke._

_“You still call me such when I’m no longer little” said [Ra’s]._

_Yes, that man was Ra’s al Ghul. But also not. This was before he called himself Ra’s al Ghul. Avery didn’t know why but she knew it was him. He was so much younger. So much kinder._

_Avery, yet not Avery, sat on a rock and pulled out the little satchel she brought. She passed him a sweet bun and [Ra’s] took it. Together they sat and spoke._

_“How is life sister?” asked [Ra’s] as he leaned back on the grass._

_“As much as it can be. Marriage and the dowry is still be talked” she grimaced._

_“Uncle tells me that man is very powerful.”_

_“Indeed, and more” nodded Avery before she rested her elbow on her propped-up knee. “I only hope he will let me continue doing what I have always done.”_

_“But your duties will keep you there” said [Ra’s]._

_“Unfortunately, but when are they ever done.”_

_Avery turned to [Ra’s] and beamed. “Never mind that, I have brought you a gift!”_

_“A gift? Sister, you are supposed to-“_

_Avery shushed him and dug into her pack before producing a few scrolls and books. She passed it to [Ra’s] who took them and glanced at them. At every literature, his eyes widened and sparkled with curiousity. He looked at Avery with surprise._

_“Sister, are these-“_

_“These are books of the latest scientific findings as well math, medicine, and more” said Avery as she smiled, sitting cross legged and facing him._

_“how could you have produced them? These books are so far away.”_

_“Nothing less for my brother” smiled Avery as she watched Ra’s pour over the books. “These are my final gift to you.”_

_“Final? You say as if we’ll never see each other again” said [Ra’s]._

_“We might never. You have a sharp mind like an eagle [Ra’s]. Our lifestyle in the tribes are good but they are not for you Ra’s. Your mind is wide like this plain and you’ll never truly flourish in such a tiny garden.”_

_“What are you saying sister?”_

_“When the day comes, you might make the decision to remain with the tribe or go out there and find yourself [Ra’s]. We all have our paths to follow…”_

Avery hissed at the pain and memory. Her teacup (thankfully empty) dropping onto the carpeted floor. She stared at it as cold sweat clung to her skin.

“Another…image” muttered Avery as she leaned down to pick up her teacup. She studied it but her mind was occupied.

Since her death and revival, she had been plagued with memories. They were memories for sure as she saw herself in them but they were not her either. They carried her face and her mannerisms, yet were different all the same. In every one of them she could feel herself living them and…dying.

They would’ve been passed off as trauma of her experiences, but what she told only verified her suspicions.

When the others went to rescue her corpse, Ra’s set a diversion and believed they had gotten in the nick of time before she was revived. Yet, when they saw the body drop into the pit was non-responsive…they saw that the body looked liked her yet not.

It was an empty vessel.

Only because the soul had moved into a new one.

It had been almost a year since those revelations and since she had been plagued night after night with old, new memories.

Avery begun to walk into the kitchen with the empty pot of tea and cup and basked in the silence.

She was thankful for being alive yet not.

For years, as soon as she remembered, she knew her time was limited. Her involvement with Ra’s in one of his plans only hastened it. That was a curse she had accepted.

Yet, as she lived, she met had lost her parents to the Joker, yet was welcomed into Bruce’s family and more. There she met the team and eventually fell in love with Kaldur. Did she regret her being alive again? Not really.

She just didn’t know what she’ll do anymore. She had tied everything up before she died and now…what was she supposed to do now?

“Avery?”

She turned to the call of her name and saw Bruce.

A soft smile formed on her lips, “Hey Bruce.”

“Hey” said Bruce as he opened his arms a little. Avery padded over, the notion of feeling the cold tiles on her feet still odd.

She went into Bruce’s arm and he hugged her. Normally, true Bruce wasn’t much of an emotional person but he didn’t own an ice cold heart. When she needed him, or anyone, he was there.

“How are you” he asked.

“I’m…better” she spoke honestly.

There was no response as Bruce separated from the hug and looked at her. She used to be a bit taller, coming up at his chin but the top of her head just came up at his collar bone.

“I thought you had work?” asked Avery, confused.

“I was, but there was something that came up” said Bruce, before he gently guided her to the kitchen table. He sat right beside her as he slid over a folder.

Avery immediately picked it up and read the contents.

Bruce spoke as she did, “When you came under my guardianship and it was clear you were staying, I was told of your insurances, inheritances and other things. This is one of them.”

Avery looked at the photos of an old run-down building. It was still relatively structurally sound but it was clear it wasn’t occupied for years. Strange how it was located in one of the prime locations.

“Don’t tell me you’re giving me land?”

Bruce shrugged, “Your brothers held it on for you it seems.”

“Wait what?”

“This building and lot, belongs to you in name.”

Avery gave Bruce a more confused look as Bruce got ready to tell her. Mrs. Friskers had jumped onto the table and Avery absently minded ran her fingers over soft, silk white fur. The vibrations of her purrs going through Avery’s hands.

Chairman Meow roughly jumped into her lap and curled up, his paws making biscuits.

“I don’t understand what’s going on” Avery said truthfully.

“I know. Out of what your parents owned and thus your and your brothers are contributed to, this building alone belongs to you. According to the lawyer, it was given to you after the previous owner had passed away.”

Avery looked at the building and moved the pictures to see the paperwork. She read it over and saw the name.

“The Old Nice lady down the street. She was the one who used to own Mrs. Friskers” said Avery, her eyes going to Mrs. Friskers.

The cat simply purred and rubbed her head against Avery’s.

“She used to own this building and when she died, she had your parents hold it until you were old enough to own the building.”

Avery begun to scratch Mrs. Friskers and stared at Bruce. “I don’t know what do with it…?”

Bruce leaned back as Alfred had silently made hot cocoa for the two of them and gave them to them.

“I was thinking at some point we’ll give it a look over. See what it has to offer first.”

“Alright…” said Avery as she took a sip of cocoa. Her other hand pressing against Chairman Meow’s head so he wouldn’t take a sneak bite in.

Avery’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “hold on. How did no one tried to buy this?”

Bruce gave a thoughtful look, “People have tried but every time they tried to, something ends up happening to make them unable to buy it before your inheritance. Others have tried to scope it but they end up getting injuries afterwards.”

Avery gave a perturbed look. “Bruce…why do I have feeling it’s cursed.”

Bruce took a sip of his cocoa. “I hope not. I don’t want to deal with magic.”

Avery and Bruce sipped their hot cocoa and let it sink in.

* * *

Avery and Bruce stood outside the building. They were joined by the other members and Damian stood right by Avery’s side, holding her arm.

“So…this is the place huh?” said Dick. While he had to take care of a newborn, he was all for it when Bruce told Dick that Avery wanted to go outside and probably need their input.

“Looks rundown”

Tim gave a thoughtful look, “It still looks pretty stable. Just a bit of cosmetic look.”

Avery looked at them, “Hey, it’s not like I’m moving in or anything.”

Jason gave a look and tried to see through the windows, “I wouldn’t be surprised if there are any people squatting in here.”

“Jason!” chided Dick.

“Hey, we’re still in Gotham y’know!” Jason caught the eyes of Avery and he turned away, slightly grumpy. They were still getting used to everything going back to some sort of normalcy and while Avery wasn’t holding onto the hope Jason would come, it still touched her that he still came. Even if Dick had to convince him,

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the building and just stuck closer to Avery.

“Alright, knock it off. We’re here to check this place out and help Avery figure out what she wants to do with this place.”

With that, Avery walked up to the door with the key. It was an old key, one of those old fashioned keys that had thick metals and engravings. Odd but considering it used to belong to the Old Nice Lady Down the Street, she shouldn’t be surprised.

Avery placed the key into the keyhole, and she gave it a twist. She could feel the audible click and Avery pulled out the key to open the door.

The door swung smoothly, and Avery took a step in. A feeling of rush went through Avery and she shivered. It wasn’t one of those cold shivers that made you jump, it felt…nice.

“You okay?” asked Dick.

“Yeah…just. Something” said Avery.

Damian stepped further in and glanced around the large, empty foyer. “Seems inhabited.”

“No duh pipsqueak” said Jason.

Damian glared at Jason and before he could say anything, they were already walking around. There were layers of dust around and a few missing patches of drywall but otherwise…

“This place looks pretty good. Except for all the dust and…spiderwebs” said Tim.

“Alfred is not going to be happy if he saw this” said Jason. He grimaced at the possibility they would have to help clean this up.

Cass stepped on the floors and pressed her foot down. “Nothing.”

“Yeah…the floors aren’t squeaking…and these are like what hardwood floors too?” asked Dick.

“Seems it was built to last” said Bruce as he inspected the place.

“Can’t believe the Nice Old Lady owned this” said Avery as they went in deeper through the open entrance way. It seemed like this was a kitchen? 

“I think you mentioned her a few times, but who was she?” asked Jason. His hands in his jacket. Avery didn’t try to show any outward surprise that Jason decided to speak to her without anyone telling him to. Not since…

“I never got to see her because before she died, I was still blind” said Avery, “I was walking around the neighbourhood with my dog, Buster, who was basically my guardian. I was walking and just heard someone humming. I followed it and that’s where I met the Old Nice Lady down the street.”

They looked around and the kitchen and it seemed to be an industrial kitchen. There was a large freezer as well. They opened the wooden and glass backdoor of the kitchen and they came across a yard.

“She was nice but never gave me her name. Or I was too young to remember it. She didn’t mind. She gave me candy and we talked. She described things to me and told me stories. Especially ones of fairy tales and magic. I could tell she was lonely and she always thanked me for visiting her. Eventually my family also visited her and when she passed, she gave me Mrs. Friskers to take care of.”

“Wait…if you inherited Mrs. Friskers from her…how old is that cat?” wondered Jason.

“No idea, never got the age from her and I don’t think I’ll ever will” said Avery.

“Looks like this building has several rooms and areas set for private use” said Bruce. Damian who had found a ladder that connected to a floor jumped and took it down, before climbing. He and Tim quickly searched and opened a door.

“Looks like this is an apartment!” said Tim.

“This would make a nice hide out” said Damian.

“Boys!” said Bruce but was exasperated when Cassandra had joined them.

Dick snickered before he turned to Avery, “well it was nice of the Nice Old Lady to give you this place.”

“Yeah…not sure why though.”

They continued to inspect and found that the bottom also had sectioned rooms that opened outside and inside, which led into a main floor where it was a common room. There was a shared kitchen, windows, and such.

In each room on the bottom floor, there was a small kitchen with a small sink and two burner stoves with a simple shower and toilet for the bathroom. Jason whistled, “This would make a nice hideout to crash.”

“Do you think this was used for workers and the owners for a restaurant or something?” asked Avery to Bruce.

“It must as well be. It would make sense for the age of this building where servants and workers would stay on the premises and their room and board would be provided with their work and pay.”

They found the stairway and met up with Tim, Cassandra, and Damian who were up in the wooden beams and the high ceilings.

“This place is huge” commented Dick as he also jumped up to join Damian and Cassandra who were leaping from beam to beam.

Tim had a puzzled look on his face as he analyzed everything. “This place doesn’t make sense, why hasn’t anyone bought this place when it was leased?” he turned to Avery, “not that it’s not great no one has or anything.”

“That’s what we’re here to find out” said Bruce as Avery gave a sheepish smile. He had his arm out for Avery to hold onto as her body was still adjusting.

They continued further and further and found more floors. They were vast and empty as the others with several panes of windows before they got to the top. They accessed the roof and they found out it was 5 stories tall.

They stood from the top of the flat roof that opened and they looked at the city.

“That was nice” said Dick. “I can see us coming here at night to crash.”

Avery stuck closer to Bruce as she shivered from the cold. Her breaths came out white and the next thing she knew, she felt something drape over her shoulders. She looked and saw Jason without his jacket as he seemed to look anywhere then her.

Avery gave a soft smile and everyone else had saw it. They chose to wisely not comment on it and Damian only muttered a “Tt”.

“So…what do you want to do with it?” asked Dick.

Avery gave a thoughtful look. “I…want to keep it a little bit. If the Nice Old Lady gave me it, I should at least honour that. Maybe I’ll live in it for a year and see what it’s like before deciding if I want to rent it or sell it.”

Bruce nodded, “Then I’ll tell the Lawyers to write the paperwork. We’ll clean it together when you’re ready.”

Avery nodded and yawned. Her body feeling drained.

“Looks like it’s time to go home” said Dick as Bruce leaned down and carried her. Avery snuggled into Bruce’s hold as she felt herself growing weary.

“Yeah…I’d like that” admitted Avery.

“I wonder what Pennyworth has in plan” said Damian.

“Whatever it is, it’ll be delicious, and we’ll eat it whatever he has prepared” said Bruce.

There was other talking and murmurings here and there, but Avery just smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

A year has passed since her death and revival. A year passed since it had all happened. A year since…

Avery had slowly gotten better and gradually learned how to live. She wasn’t alone and by gods, if she was, she wouldn’t be sane. She had been open with everyone and Avery had finished off her art degree with a minor degree in business.

As planned, Avery and her family and friends has cleaned up the building. They found more and more hidden treasures such as the decorated and coloured windows. The decorated woods that were carved lovingly. They had worked together to make things more presentable and got all the utilities working.

After everyone had worked together and gotten everything together, it seemed much more homey then they believed.

There were even plans to sleep over for a bit.

Bruce, Clark, Dinah, Diana, J’onn, and Oliver were kind enough to help Avery and got stuff like stoves and stuff in.

The Young Justice team had brought their stuff long enough for a month to sleep in, and Avery could almost see Bruce thinking how to get a Zeta tube operating here.

“Wow, this place is great” said Artemis as they all sat around the couches of the “living” quarters. Everyone was cozied together, and Avery was tucked in the arms of Kaldur who kissed her temple.

“Yeah, I can totally see us hanging her regularly” said Wally as he munched on some snacks.

“I wonder if that big kitchen will be set up” said M’gann who had an excited look, “Just think how many baked goods I can make!”

Conner grunted but seemed up for it.

Avery snorted but smiled at their remarks. “It’s only been like a month and you guys have been with me since. I need to see what’s like by myself for a bit.”

“Who says we can’t join you?” said Dick who poked her cheek. Avery swatted at his hand playfully as Kaldur spoke.

“It would be beneficial if we stayed together” smiled Kaldur.

Avery smiled warmly at him and Artemis scoffed at the two. 

“Yeah, beneficial for who exactly?” teased Artemis.

Kaldur gave a cough, his face red with embarrassment. Avery laughed.

Eventually time passed and everyone got into their respective rooms. Well, except Dick who had to go home to take care of baby Braydon. Though, there were plans made for all of them to visit.

There was a “main” bedroom which Avery and Kaldur slept in. It was well in the night and Avery was tucked in the arms of Kaldur who slept soundly.

Avery had always been a light sleeper, but she didn’t want anyone to know she had a harder time sleeping then usual.

Tonight, was one of those nights where she couldn’t relax.

At first she closed her eyes and let them rest but she couldn’t rest her mind nor body. She opened them and watched Kaldur sleep. She reached up gently and brushed her fingers against the side of his face. He twitched but he relaxed, breathing rhythmically. Up towards her death and after her revival, Kaldur hadn’t had the best rest for two years. Avery pressed her ear against his bare chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

Avery felt guilty for putting Kaldur in this situation and she couldn’t be more grateful for him being with her. Him and the others.

Sighing in her head, Avery smoothly pulled herself away from Kaldur’s arm and instantly missed the security and warmth that Kaldur provided. She grabbed her robe and tied it around herself before going to make herself some tea.

Some chamomile would help soothe her nerves. She quietly opened the door and with the trained motions of an assassin, walked silently through the room. She went to the communal kitchen and made herself a cup of chamomile tea in a pot.

Good thing she had brought her hot water maker and avoid having to fill a kettle and turn it on. Putting the tea up to her lips, she let the steam warm her face.

Mrs. Friskers brushed against her legs and she smiled, before reaching down to pet her cat.

“I can’t believe this used to belong to her” whispered Avery to Mrs. Friskers. “I wonder why she didn’t…”

Avery had a thought and Mrs. Friskers pawed at the edge of her gown. Avery looked at her as Mrs. Friskers walked and looked back at her, as if telling Avery to follow.

Seeing as she waited for the Chamomile to kick in, Avery decided to entertain her cat.

She begun to follow her cat who walked around and around. The darkness didn’t hinder her as she could see just fine. Whether it’s because of her powers or simply out of training, she wasn’t sure anymore. Taking occasional sips from her tea, she followed Mrs. Friskers. They went up the second floor and then the locked door of the third.

Mrs. Friskers waited her on top of the steps in front of the door, her silky tail slowly moving. “You wanna go in here?”

Mrs. Friksers let out a meow and Avery reached her free hand to the knob. As her finger curled around it, the door knob felt warm and it pulsed in her palm. Avery blinked and she turned the knob.

An audible click was heard and as she pushed, the door jingled. Avery jumped as this door didn’t have a bell and when then there was a bright light. Avery hissed at the sudden contrast of brightness and then it hit her.

“What the hell” gaped Avery.

She would’ve been dreaming except the taste of Chamomile had filled her mouth and not to mention, she dropped the cup. It shattered against the door and she could hear audible movements from down below. No doubt the others were woken up.

Avery stared at what was in front of her and blinked-

Avery woke up the sound of her phone going off. She rose immediately from her bed and turned to the alarm on her phone going off. She felt something tighten around her waist and she looked to see Kaldur right beside her; his face buried into the pillow and groaning.

She blinked in confusion and automatically went to turn off her alarm, before just sitting in her bed and looking out the window.

There was something to her dream yet…why couldn’t she remember? If it was a dream, this was an odd differences to the endless sea of her faces.

Avery forgot everything as Kaldur pulled her down to his body and she snorted and giggled as he gave her good morning kisses.

On the bedside there was an empty cup, with the remnants of chamomile tea.

…..

Avery looked out the window from the first floor of the building. It seemed to be a storefront originally and during the process of getting everything cleaned, she kept having an idea.

“Hey Bruce…what if I said I wanted to open a café?”

Bruce looked at her and it begun to spiral .

Here she was, Avery wiping down the counter after there was a small flurry of people. There wasn’t much to the café as of right now, but she had gotten steady traffic surprisingly enough.

The Cat’s Paw was the Café’s name. It seemed fitting to honour the one thing that was of the original owner.

Avery double-checked her tea stash and coffee beans; refilling them as she went. Empty pots and cups were cleaned and dried. Counters and tables were cleaned and everything was in order. Pastries and sandwiches were pretty much gone, and she thanked Alfred for giving her a refresher.

It also helped she was used to making large servings quickly.

Avery flipped the sign “closed” as she took her break. The screen went down that was still see through on her end, but blacked out on the other end of the two large windows on the front. The only way people could see through was through the little pane of window of the door.

“So, how’s the café going?”

Avery smiled at the voice and the small sounds of babbles and coos. She placed on her face-mask as Emma approached her with little Braydon in her arms.

Avery chuckled as she begun to pull out her personal tea sets and boiled some water.

“It’s been actually going well. I was worried since I know more about tea then coffee; but it seems my coffee skills are good enough” explained Avery as Emma hummed.

“Why don’t you take a seat first. Tea?”

“Thanks yeah. Oh, no-“

“Caffeine, I got it. Muffins?”

“Oh please” said Emma as she took a spot on one of the plush armchairs. She cooed at Braydon as Avery smiled warmly at the sight, before seeping the teas.

She grabbed a couple of muffins and sandwiches before placing them all on trays. With expert hands she carried the drinks and food onto the table where Emma was seated.

Flurry of hands moved with practiced motions and Avery leaned in her own chair, handling her own cup. She watched Emma take a sip of tea and her shoulders laxed.

“This is nice. I needed this, thanks Avery” said Emma. Her face now less tired.

Avery raised her cup slightly towards Emma, “Thanks for visiting. Sorry for not being around often-“

Emma tutted her and dismissed her worries, “You’re family. Besides, I’m just glad you’re settling in.”

Avery nodded as she took a sip of her tea (her face mask put down). There was small talk between here and there before Avery closed shop. She had prepped everything (and Emma couldn’t resist helping her “prep”. There would be abundance of goods tomorrow and Avery had only needed to take care of the prep for the drinks). They all went to her apartment within the building.

Dick had arrived with groceries for the dinner, after he was out doing some errands. There was laughter and chatting, as all four of them had dinner. Avery had waved the new family goodbye and watched them leave; her face relaxing and becoming somber. She let out a sigh before making her rounds. Chairman Meow and Mrs. Friskers following her as she went.

Things were good. She was getting used to her body and getting better. She felt better. However, there was something missing.

Avery padded over to the altar where it had one platform was the Chinese Buddhist deities, then below it was her family. Right to the side was a picture of Lily. One of her best friends and her found-sister.

It had also been a year since she had died since…that day and Jason had blamed her. Partially at least.

She couldn’t blame him but at the same time, Jason seemed to lessen his anger towards her as she suffered through the aftershocks of the Lazarus Pit and more. They still hadn’t gotten to the point they were before, but they were talking.

Avery kept busy with the Cat’s Paw. Which helped a lot. She liked talking to people and focusing on them. Everyone she knew had visited at some point, whether as civilians or as superheroes, and her doors were always open.

Living here too, in the living complex of this building offered her some individuality. She needed to see if she was ready to live alone and for the most part, she was pretty much functional. Didn’t stop Alfred from coming in weekly; whether for her tea or simply checking in.

“I miss Alfred’s cooking,” spoke up Avery to no one in particular. “I kind of miss everyone…even if the others were usually gone for patrol by now.”

Chairman meow gave a huff and Mrs. Friskers meowed at her from her perch. 

Avery huffed at the fact she was talking to cats but moved on. As she did her usual routine and opened the door to her bedroom, she stepped in and blinked in utter confusion.

“What-“

Right in front of Avery’s eyes, was unmistakable the entrance way of Wayne Manor.

“What?”

Avery turned to look behind her and saw two different things. She glanced back and forth and in that time, Mrs. Friskers had jumped through and went down the long hall.

“Mrs. Friskers?!”

Her white cat disappeared around the corner and Avery didn’t know what to do. So she just stood in between the doorway. After a moment, Avery decided to close the door after stepping back into her new home. Her hand still rested on the door knob and she took a moment before opening it again.

There she still saw the long hallway of the Wayne Manor.

She did this a few times before the next time she opened it, she came face to face with the dumbfounded faces of Alfred, Bruce, and Damian; who was carrying Mrs. Friskers in his arms, purring away.

Avery shrieked and electricity flickered in response.

* * *

This was when they discovered that the building, they were in was Magic.

In time, they discovered that the entire place was made from magic and was very similar to the House of Mysteries and the Tower of Fate.

Over time, the building begun to change in response to the Master’s needs, which was Avery. The Café of the Cat’s Paw had changed and now there was a second loft in the actual cafe, while providing equipment and more.

They also discovered that the doors could act as entrance ways and Avery figured out, she could have a room full of doors that would lead to specific places. It didn’t stop the House or the Cat’s Paw from opening to anyone in need, however.

She had gotten a few sudden guests that way.

It would later lead others in need and Avery realized she didn’t give up her heroic persona.

It even led others to her café that would later end up being her employees.

It would even bring people closer

……

Avery was wiping the counter of the Cat’s Paw as she had closed for the night. Things had improved when she had started. She had added to the menu with more variety and traffic was improving. The café ended up not just a place for civilians to come by for a small breather, it also ended up being a haven for heroes and villains alike.

The latter usually consisted of those like Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, who respected her rules and enjoyed what she had to offer.

Sometimes Avery suspected that those two came here for a date night at times. Poison Ivy would usually leave in a good mood and the plants she had around would look better then ever. Not to mention the green house on the roof with her house would always flourish (though combined with magic, she wasn’t sure anymore).

The Cat’s Paw had made her uneasy but over time, she came to love it. There was something that peaked Avery’s suspicions. It seemed every time someone consumed something from the café, they seemed to be…refreshed or had an added glow. Not enough to be noticeable to the naked eye, but there was a small magical effect.

Avery glanced at the mirror she had found in the basement of the Cat’s Paw, and it was a large decorative mirror. It was set up on one of the walls of the Café, where to most is a regular mirror. It acted as such but overtime, Avery discovered that it was a magic mirror (thankfully with no actual talking entity within).

On cue, there was a soft sound and Avery looked at the mirror as it pulsed. A new guest was coming in.

Avery begun to put on her apron and smooth her clothes. She wondered who this new guest was. As she begun to go through the list of possible candidates. The House shook a bit and there was a flash of light. Avery averted her eyes for a moment and when the light died down, there were a bunch of falling mats. _‘someone is about to fall in’_ thought Avery as she begun to check her items.

She looked up at the roof and soon enough a hole had appeared right above. Avery squinted and tried to see what it was like but the tunnel was long and dark.

Then a mass begun to appear, and it got bigger as it went. The figure shot out and landed on the falling mats and the figure bounced a few times. Avery just stood there and watched the figure jump and down, before walking over.

 _‘reminds me of Alice in Wonderland’_ thought Avery before she spoke. “Welcome to the Cat’s Paw. I see you landed yourself here-“

She stopped mid-welcome as she finally observed who it was. Dark hair that was slightly wavy. Dark skin…thin- She was dirty with twigs and leaves sticking to her but there was no doubt.

Avery quickly got onto the mats and grabbed the figures’ shoulders to get a good look at her. There was a protest and Avery stiffened at the sound of the voice.

The figure slapped her hands away and Avery just stood there petrified as the figure brushed away the hair away from her face.

“What in the world-“

Avery’s green eyes widened as she saw who had come through the door. Tears started to prickle in her eyes as she let out a choked sob. Her mouth gaped open in wonder or shock, she didn’t know.

“Lily?”

Lily turned to the sound of her name and her eyes trailed up to the face of Avery as her face was crumbling down. There in front of Avery, was her friend who was supposedly was dead.

“Avery?” said Lily, “Where am I?”

The Cat’s Paw was full of Wonder and Miracles.


End file.
